Rules
The rules article has been rewritten in order to make it simpler to follow. Beginning February 17, 2016, the rules will be fully reformed. To see the older and the first version, click here. These are the official rules of the wiki created by the administration team. Every user must follow these rules no matter their rank, and the only person who can change these rules is the founder. Administrators may ask for permission to edit the rules by the founder if there is a good reason. Block times are not defaultly set in these rules, as administrators choose the block time depending on how the rulebreaker broke said rules. Administrators may block anyone at any given time, no matter if they did something here or on another wiki. Background checks are often established in the case of a major incident, and before an administrator gets rights (or not). 'VANDALISM' :Main Article: GoAnimate Community:Vandalism Vandalism is when a user makes a destructive edit to a page without the page owner's permission, maliciously or not. The instance of the vandalism will be removed no matter what it is unless the owner says it can stay. If the owner is not present or has left the wiki, administrators will make the decision as to whether it stays or goes. Administrators can freely edit pages without the owner's permission. Unmalicious vandalism is when the vandal is simply trying to help, whether it is a grammar fix or an additional paragraph. Even though this is with good intentions, it is prohibited if the vandal does not have the owner's permission. A page reading "Mario wears red clothes" could unmaliciously be changed by a vandal to "Mario wears overalls", which counts as vandalism. Malicious vandalism is when the vandal puts content in the page that most likely breaks the rules, such as spam or obscene words. The instance of the vandalism will immediately be removed unless the owner says it can stay. If the content breaks the rules, it will be removed no matter what. If it is adult content and the owner says it can stay, it can stay but only if the page is marked with the template. No ban effects '''will occur on you if you vandalize a page and restore it to original version, under 10 minutes after the vandalizing. '''Vandalism is prohibited. You may think vandalism may sound fun, but it's not. The vandalism will usually be reverted in less than 15 minutes. You will eventually get banned for persistent vandalism. If you continue vandalizing after a vandalism ban, your account will be banned indefinitely for a vandalism-only account. 'SPAM' Spamming is the act of typing large amounts of useless information that usually makes no sense whatsoever that can be described as a form of trolling. Spam can be posted almost anywhere on the wiki, including pages, message walls, the forums, maps and the chat. Instances of spam will be removed upon sight. If you see spam, please tell the administrators via their message walls. An example of spam is shouting nonsensical, often vulgar bouts of letters into a page, or repeating the same sentence over and over on chat. 'PROFANITY' Profane words (other wise known as swears, curses, cusses and bad words) are words which are primarily used to insult others of objects. They are generally regarded as inappropriate, so it is recommended to censor the word you are planning to use. A user who uses profanity without censors will be reminded to put the mature template before said words in order to warn people that there is innappropriate content ahead. If censors are not applied, administrators will automatically add them to the content. Profanity is completely not allowed on . 'DISCRIMINATION' Discrimination is when a person judges/insults another person due to their skin color, appearance, nationality or any other feature about them, phsyically, mentally or socially. This is strictly prohibited and any offense will result in an immediate block, presumably a long one. As a side note, stereotypes are not neccessarily allowed as well and can be removed if the administrators think it is too much. 'PERSONAL INFORMATION' The internet is definitely not the place to reveal your information, such as your address or name. The instance of the personal information will be removed upon sight, and all other traces linking to it will be removed. 'MEDIA' 'Replacing photos/videos' Please do not replace photos/videos with other photos/videos, as it is a nuisance. If this was an accident, please tell the administrators and they will repair it without a warning or a block. If it was with malicious intent, the photo will be reverted back to its normal state and the rulebreaker will face a warning or a block depending on the severity. 'Pornographic content' Pornographic content is strictly prohibited and any offense will result in an immediate block. Anything pornographic found will be deleted and Wikia Staff will be contacted. 'Gore-containing content' Gore is not allowed on the wiki under any circumstances -- unless it is something like a scrape/cut, or for example purposes. Cartoonish gore, such as Happy Tree Friends, is allowed unless it is EXTREMELY violent and graphic. 'ADMINISTRATION' Becoming an administrator is not easy. To become an administrator, you must follow these standards: *You must have been on the wiki for at least one month. *You have to have at least 1,000 edits. *You have to obey the rules above no matter what. If you accept the standards above and ask an existing administrator with bureaucrat rights to promote you, the existing administrators will have a talk discussing the potential rank-up and give you an answer as soon as possible. Currently all administrator spots are filled. We will not tolerate anybody abusing their power by promoting other users to bureaucrat or admin and/or banning innocent users. Any offenses will result in all rights being revoked and an instant Fegel-ban. 'ILLEGAL READMINNING' Illegal readminning will not be tolerated, even with the users. Anybody caught doing this will automatically get their adminship revoked and blocked again. For example, a user readmins and unblocks himself. Then it will revert to his blocked status, and adminship will be revoked. 'OTHER INFORMATION' *Imposters out of any real person are not allowed. *Nazi content is not allowed -- any instances will be removed. However, mentioning Adolf Hitler or WWII is allowed. It's only direct Nazism itself. Neo-nazism is also not allowed. *Forcefully telling others to leave the wiki is forbidden. *Jokes out of other users that deeply offend them are forbidden. **An exception of this rule is Wonderfun Dimension content, which is allowed under certain circumstances. **"Fetish" jokes are allowed. **The 65-year-old Cuban man joke is not allowed, and after several uses the user who joked about it will be blocked. *No "throat-shoving" (includes you Igor) *"OH X WHY" is not allowed. Category:GoAnimate V3 Wiki Category:Navigation